Little Black Dress
by lifetime.of.dreams
Summary: Clare and Eli go on their first official date after Vegas Night, but someone from Clare's past threatens to ruin their night. Can they finally admit how they feel to each other or will they never know?  Eclare One-shot.  Better than it sounds!


**Little Black Dress- Eclare One-shot**

**Clare's POV**

Eli finally asked me out! I was so glad when he did. Alli told me that this means he might finally be over his dead ex-girlfriend, Julia, and ready for a new relationship with someone else….like me.

I got out of the shower and went to my closet. Flipping through my clothes, I noticed one thing. All my dresses are very conserved. I only ever wore them to church. I wanted to wear something a little more daring and bold, sort of unlike my usual. I didn't have anything like that, but I definitely knew where to find some highly provocative dresses.

I walked out of my room and into Darcy's old room. I hadn't been in her room since she left for Kenya. I walked to her closet, pulled out a box off the floor and placed it on her bed. I opened it finding at least thirty dresses that she had left behind.

The first dress I pulled out was a definite **NO. ** It was a pink mini that showed so much I didn't understand how she was even allowed to buy it. The next few weren't much better. I was about to give up when I found the perfect dress.

**Eli's POV**

I could tell Clare was happy, no ecstatic, when I asked her out. And she deserved it. After everything I put her through with Fitz and Julia. I really do like her a lot and I want this to work. Not just for me, but for her too. I heard about what happened with her ex-boyfriend, K.C., and I want her to know I would never do anything to hurt her. Ever.

I walked over to my dresser to find something to wear. I knew Clare liked it when I wore more than just black and grey, so for her I pulled out my favorite red blazer. I matched it with a black tee-shirt and black skinny jeans. For a guy, I do have a pretty good fashion sense, if I do say so myself. After getting dressed, I walked into the bathroom. I was definitely not the kind of person you would find standing in front of their bathroom mirror, but there I was, standing there playing with my hair.

Around seven pm, I got into morty and drove to Clare's house.

I walked up to her door and rang the doorbell.

When Clare opened the door, I think my heart stopped.

Clare was standing in the doorway wearing the most beautiful little black dress. It was a strapless dress that went down to her knees. She had black flats and a black bag. Her curly hair fell gently around her face. She looked stunning!

"What have you done with my Clare Edwards?" I asked, my eyes widening as she did a little twirl.

"'Your Clare Edwards?'" She asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

"I just meant…you know…..you look really pretty." I said, smirking at Clare, whose cheeks turned bright red.

**Clare's POV**

Eli looked so hot! Sexy, even! My face must have given me away because he smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Clare, I know I'm gorgeous, but didn't you learn that it's rude to star at people?" He said smugly.

"Your smugness is sickening." I laughed. He smirked and leaned towards me.

"Thank you." He whispered, pressing his lips softly to mine.

My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

"Uh….Clare?" Eli asked, making me realize my eyes were still closed and I was swaying back and forth on the spot.

"Oh, uh….sorry." I said, blushing and looking at Eli through my lashes.

"It's okay, I know I'm mesmerizing. Are you ready to go?" he asked, smirking.

"Ugh…let's go." I said, shutting the door and following Eli to Morty.

"Mademoiselle." He said, opening the passenger door for me.

"I guess you really did pass your French exam then?" I asked, getting into the car as Eli got in the drivers' seat.

"What can I say, French is Canada's second language." He laughed.

"It's not that I don't like your mysteriousness, but am I allowed to know where you are taking me?" I asked.

"Well, I guess I could tell you…but I don't think I will. It would ruin the surprise." He said, smirking and chuckling at my frustration.

"Ughhh…" I groaned. Sometimes he got on my nerves.

"Am I bothering you?" He asked, innocently. His famous smirk spread across his face and I had a sudden urge to kiss him.

I leaned it and Eli turned to face me. He closed the distance between out lips in a matter of seconds.

I tangled my hands in his black hair and pulled myself close to him. He had one hand one my neck and the other traveled across my cheek, down my neck to rest on my waist.

Eli pulled away, keeping our faces close.

"We are here." He whispered his breath hot on my face. I didn't even realize that Morty wasn't moving.

I took a deep and look up to find a pair of big green eyes staring at me.

"Ready?" He asked, taking my hand and squeezing my fingers.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said. Eli let go of my hand, got out of the car and opened the door for me.

**Eli's POV**

I could tell Clare didn't have a clue where we were at first, but when I turned her around, she knew instantly.

"The Dot?" she asked, looking at me.

"You'll see." I said, smirking. I knew it bothered Clare that she didn't know anything. I thought it was funny.

I led her across the street and towards The Dot, but I turned down the alley beside The Dot.

"Where are we going" Clare asked, her confused face was priceless. I had to laugh. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. This way." I replied, leading her up a set of stairs.

"Above The Dot." I whispered in her ear, covering her eyes.

**Clare's POV**

He covered my eyes and said 'Ahem.'. I was sure he wasn't talking to me.

I heard the door open and Eli took my hand.

"You trust me, right?" He asked, leading me through the doorway.\

"Of course." I replied, smiling.

"Good. Are you ready?" he asked, removing his hand from my eyes, but keeping a firm grip on my hand.

It was beautiful. It looked just like a dance except that there was a small able in the middle. There were thousands of twinkling lights and paper hearts all around the room. There were red strobe lights and a slow song playing softly in the background.

"Right this way, please." said a voice from behind us. I turned to see Adam standing there holding the door.

He smiled and led us to the table where Eli got my chair for me. What a gentleman!

"Served tonight is pepperoni pizza with extra cheese." Adam said, pulling a cart and placing the food on the table. He winked and left.

Eli poured what looked like punch into my glass and handed me a slice of pizza.

"It's funny, this is my favorite kind of pizza." I said sarcastically as I took a bite.

"Yeah, I asked Alli." He replied, smirking

I smiled and looked around.

"How did you do all of this?" I asked him, shaking my head in amazement.

"I'm very creative and I'm a great decorator, might I add." He said smugly.

"Really?" I asked, attempting to be smug.

"No. I asked Sav for a favor and he said he could get Above The Dot for us. And Adam helped, of course." Eli said truthfully.

I smiled at him. I couldn't believe he went to all this trouble just for me.

"It was nothing. You deserve the best." He assured me. Sometimes I wondered if he could read my mind.

"It's not nothing. It's amazing. And I have the best…..you." I smiled.

Eli's lips crashed against mine and I could feel his passion burning on my lips. Our lips moved together. Eli's hand rested on my cheek as he leaned over the table. My lips parted and our tongues tangled in a battle for dominance. I leaned, further over the table and tangled my fingers in Eli's hair. We could both feel the others' passion and lust in their kiss. I t was to the point of overpowering.

We stayed like this for what seemed like a lifetime before I finally pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Woah." I gasped quietly, Eli still only inches away.

"Yeah." he breathed. I only then noticed that he was gasping too.

We both sat back in our seats, staring at each other.

We finished eating, talking about everything.

"I have one more surprise. If you want, you can go wait by the car. I just have to talk to Adam for a minute about something." He said.

"Okay. Tell Adam I say 'hi'." I smiled, walking to the door. I turned to smile at Eli, who smirked back as I walked out into the cool evening air. I didn't realize how dark it got. It must have been at least nine thirty.

I walked down the stairs and headed to Morty when somebody grabbed my wrist. At first, I thought it was Eli but I turned around to see…..

"K.C.? Um,…..hi." I said, trying to mask the fear in my voice. It's not every day your ex-boyfriend who cheated on you comes up and grabs you in a dark alley at 9:30 at night.

"Clare. I need to talk to you." he said. His breath was repulsive. It smelt of liquor.

"K.C., are you drunk?" I asked.

"Shh. I need to talk to you." he replied, stumbling forward. He was backing me into a wall. This couldn't be good.

"K.C., please." I pleaded, my back now against the cold brick wall. He had both my wrists held up beside my face.

"Clare, I was stupid." He slurred. "Jenna was stupid. I love you. I always will. I want you back.

He leaned close and let my hands go, resting his hands on my waist.

"I don't love you!" I said, struggling against him.

"It's because of that stupid emo kid. He stole my Clare." K.C. mumbled. I was trying not to gag at the scent of his breath on my face.

"He didn't steal anything." I yelled back.

"I'll show you." he said.

Before I could anything, he pressed his lips to mine eagerly. This was nothing like Eli's kiss. It was rough and empty. Nothing at all.

He started kissing down my neck. I trying to push him away, but he was to strong for me.

"HELP. PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME." I called into the darkness.

He looked up, anger flashed in his eyes.

"You couldn't just shut it?" he said, raising his hand and bringing it down, slapping me across the face.

**Eli's POV**

I let Clare walk to Morty alone, a decision I now regretted as I heard someone scream for help. My Clare was in trouble.

I saw Clare up against a wall, a boy standing over her. KISSING HER! This kid was going to get it.

As I got closer, I saw him pull away from Clare. I thought he was going to leave her alone but instead, he raised his hand and slapped my Clare.

The distance between us was closed in seconds. I grabbed the guys' shirt and pulled him off my girlfriend.

I was ready to kill him when I saw…Clare's ex-boyfriend, K.C. Guthrie.

"Don't ever touch her again." I warned him, throwing him on the ground. I could feel the fire burning in my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around Clare and walked her back to Morty.

"Clare, I should never have let you go alone. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." I said. Clare looked at me like I was crazy.

"Eli, it wasn't your fault, okay. It was K.C. that hurt me, not you." She said choking back tears and shivering. I took off my red blazer and wrapped it around Clare's bare shoulders.

"Thank you." she whispered, smiling at me. Her eyes still full of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Do you want to go home or…." I asked her.

"Or?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Or you surprise." I said smirking at her.

"I think I could for a surprise right now." she said, smiling a little.

"Okay, then. Come with me." I said, grabbing her hand and walking her to the other side of Morty.

"Here we are." I said, smirking at her look of confusion.

**Clare's POV**

At first, I thought he was joking but after I looked around I knew he wasn't joking.

"Our first English assignment?" I whispered, looking at Eli.

"The best thing that has ever happened to me, being paired with you. Plus, it was your first time skipping class." He said, laughing. "Sit down."

I sat down beside him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Clare?" he asked softly.

"Yes." I replied smiling warmly up at him.

"Clare Edwards?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Clare…..I-I-I love you. I want to be with you forever. I love that when I'm around you, all I can think about is how beautiful you are. I love that when something happens, I want to tell you before anyone. I love that when I'm not with you all I want is to be right beside you. When I see you in the hallways, my heart always skips a beat. I love you and I want you to know I will never hurt you, ever." He said.

I took a deep breath as I held back tears, but I couldn't hold them forever.

**Eli's POV**

Clare burst into tears and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Not the answer I was expecting although I had the feel you'd cry." I said, smirking. "I'm a little hurt."

"I-I'm so so-so-sorry." She cried, shivering more violently. I wrapped my arms tightly around her. She took another deep breath, trying to compose herself.

She leaned in to kiss me, stopping just inches away from my face. Her eyes closed.

"Clare?" I asked, confused.

"Eli." She replied, opening her eyes.

"Yes?" I said, now very confused. She wiped the tears from he eyes and smiled mischievously at me.

"Do you remember what happened that day?" she asked, smiling.

"Of course. You hurt my feelings, embarrassed yourself and pinned me to a tree. It was one of the best days of my life." I said, smirking. Clare smiled back and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see. She said giggling. She grabbed my hands and pulled me off the bench. Then she pushed me backwards until my back hit the tree.

"Eli, I love you too." She smiled. "And, just for the record, you dared me."

**Clare's POV**

Eli's lips brushed mine so softly. It wasn't as intimate as before but all the passion, the lust, the need for one another was there still burning strong.

I loved Eli Goldsworthy. No, I love Eli Goldsworthy. And he loved me back.

Our lips parted and his breath caressed my face. Then the impossible happened. Eli looked in my eyes and he smiled? He actually smiled, not a half-smile or smirk. A full out smile.

"By the way, I love your dress." He laughed turning his smile to a smirk.

"My little black dress." I giggled.

**Author's note:**

**This is my first ECLARE story so I would love to hear what you all think, but please don't be too mean! **

**P.S. On my profile, there are a few degrassi polls, please check them out!**

**xoxo pigglypuff101**


End file.
